


Kryptonite in Shades of Blue and Green [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the only member of the Winchester family without super-powers and has lived with the threat of being used against him all his life. When Dark Angel finally makes threat reality, Dean ends up trapping them together for two months. A lot can happen in two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite in Shades of Blue and Green [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kryptonite in Shades of Blue and Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436491) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



**Title:**   Kryptonite in shades of blue and green  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Cas / Dean, Sam/Jess, Marry / John  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length: 1:26:49**  
**Summary:**  
  
Dean is the only member of the Winchester family without super-powers and has lived with the threat of being used against him all his life. When Dark Angel finally makes threat reality, Dean ends up trapping them together for two months. A lot can happen in two months.  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436491)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Kryptonite%20In%20Blue%20And%20Green.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZSzdqRXZVb2FOQUk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
